Biting and Nipping
by Flirtatious Fantasy Fiction
Summary: When Jace appears injured at Alec's door, and accidentally insults his sexuality, what happens? Written by Boof.


_Wrote this out of boredom, I support Parabatai pairings, I find them extremely amusing. _

_xxx_

_Boof. _

* * *

As another crack of lightning hit, Alec Lightwood trembled slightly at the shock of it. He didn't have a fear of thunder - it just got him sometimes. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and the lightning smacked the ground at the same time.

Alec threw on a shirt roughly and answered the door. There stood Jace dressed in gear. Torn gear at that, with nice bloody splotches coating the front.  
He knew something was wrong, he could feel it in the bond, "Oh my Angel," Alec muttered, gripping Jace by the shoulder, "What the hell _happened _to you?"  
"I was attacked," Jace replied sourly, "What in the world does it look like?"  
"Well, it looks like many things." Alec replied bitterly, "And don't look at me in that tone of voice." He stopped for a moment and thought about what he had just said, and shook it off.

"Well, I got attacked by a demon, how about helping your god like Parabatai?" Jace sat down slowly on Alec's bed, unbuttoning his shirt.  
"My god like Parabatai? Seriously Jace?" Alec rolled his eyes, averting his eyes as he reached for his stele.  
"It's amusing how you do that. Look away when I get changed. You know - like your scared that you will pounce on me," Jace smirked, "Then again, you might."

Suddenly Alec's vision blurred. He saw red. He was mad, how could Jace even say that? He knew... He knew that Alec was secretive and indirect about that...

"What?"Jace asked.  
"You asshole," Alec muttered under his breath, his blue iris' flaring with rage, "How dare you mention that."  
"What?" He asked, confused.  
"My sexuality, you dickhead, you know what I am!" Alec shouted, throwing his arms up.  
"The fact your gay? I wasn't thinking, nor speaking of that Alexander." Jace muttered.  
"Yes you were! With the 'You might' comment!" Alec threw the stele at him, it thudded off Jace's wound causing him to wince slightly.  
"I was talking about my great looks, but take it how you want." He muttered.  
"Great looks? GREAT LOOKS?" Suddenly Alec had launched, throwing meek fists into Jace, slamming them down until bruises had formed, Jace thrown off guard, trying to block with an aching chest.

Jace then in one fluid moment had Alec pinned under him, out of breath and aching, staring at Alec with such furiousness and at the same time something that Alec could not figure out.  
Jace stared at him, the gold clashing with blue.

Alec felt Jace's hand move rapidly up his bare leg, moving to grip the top of his thigh under the boxes. Alec, suprised by his own fowardness, moved his hands over Jace's toned chest. Then the control was lost when Jace crushed himself against Alec, in a tangle of arms and legs. Their lips were deep against one anothers, Alec sciccoring his legs around Jace's waist, rubbing against him in a way that made a groan in the back of Jace's throat. Jace's hands were gripping the flesh of Alec's legs tightly, moving his lips down Alec's neck, nipping and biting at the skin hard making Alec tilt his head back, digging his blunt nails into Jace's shoulders.

Jace practically teared Alec's singlet off, continuing his path of nipping and biting down to his hip bone, teasing the skin there.

Alec swallowed, "J-Jace..."  
"Yes?"  
"Stop teasing." He gasped out when Jace slid his hand under his boxers, gripping his erection extremely tight. He loosened out and began moving up and down slowly, making Alec groan, his eyes slide shut, and grip the sheets beside him,

"Jace..."  
Jace smirked when he heard this, he moved his hand faster, running his other hand down Alec's chest, making him twitch.  
"Jace!" His back arched slightly, "S-Stop I'll-"  
"You will what?" He asked, speeding up even more; Alec thanked the angel they had stamina runes.  
"I- oh my... o-oh..." Alec was nearly there, he could feel every part of him tremble, whites on the vision of his eyes.

Jace had to admit, he was getting hard at pleasuring his Parabatai. No matter how forbidden it was, watching tough, silent Alec moan and lose control was quiet a turn on.  
Jace grinned, and moved next to Alec's ear, tightening his grip, and moaned softly into it.

That was it; Alec hearing Jace moan was what brought him to his shuddering climax, arching his back, clinging for what felt like his life onto Jace, who didnt stop his movements. It just prolonged the pleasure as Alec had what felt like five minutes in ecstacy.

When finished, he lie limp and panting on the bed. A smirk covered Jace's lips as he wiped his hand on Alec's torn singlet.  
"Jace," panted Alec, "Why did we... why did you...?"  
"Well, we don't leave eachother hanging do we?" Jace grinned.  
Alec glanced at Jace's hunting pants, "It looks like that's what I'm about to do to you if you leave."  
"Hmph," Jace arched an eyebrow, "Well, I need to go training."  
"Oh," Alec flushed, feeling ashamed at what just happened.  
"And your coming with me." He threw Alec a robe.  
"Wait, what, why?" He murmured.  
"Because I want to make you scream on the balancing beams." He pulled on his shirt. He was still wounded, but it didn't hurt now.  
"Is that even possible to have sex there?" Alec asked, wide eyed.  
"Mmmm, lets see." Jace nipped at Alec's ear.

They left that instant.


End file.
